A Birthday To Remember For Kimi Finster
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Kimi Finster is finally 11-years-old, but when something precious to her gets damaged by Phil, Chuckie is determined to make things right again, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Kimi Hangs 11 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up, Rugrats/All Grown Up is a copyright of Klasky-Csupo.**

 **Kimi Hangs 11 Part 1**

 **On the morning of October 5th in the year 2000, 11-year-old Charles Finster Jr. entered his sister's bedroom with his mother and father.**

 **"Good morning, Sweetheart." Charles Finster Sr. and Kira said to Kimi who opened her sleepy eyes.**

 **"What... what's going on?" Kimi asked in a groggy tone of voice.**

 **"Happy birthday Kimi!" Charles Sr., Charles Jr., and Kira exclaimed.**

 **"You're my age today, Kimi," Chuckie said excitedly. "you have reached double hockey sticks!"**

 **"That's right," Kimi remembered. "I** _ **am**_ **11-years-old today! Will I have a gathering of my closest friends?"**

 **"Possibly." Kira said.**

 **"Do you think I could even invite Z, please, Dad?" Kimi asked Charles.**

 **"I don't see why not." Charles said to Kimi.**

 **"Yes!" Kimi exclaimed.**

 **"Oh no!" Chuckie exclaimed.**

 **"What's with you and Z anyway, Chuck?" Kimi asked.**

 **"I just don't like Z all that much, that's all." Chuckie answered Kimi.**

 **"Chuck, remember the old saying," Charles said. "don't judge a book by its cover."**

 **"You're right, Dad." Chuckie sighed.**

 **At Jim Junior High School that, Kimi was handing out invitations to her birthday bash.**

 **10-year old Tommy Pickles was delighted to receive his invitation.**

 **"Oh wow! I'll be at your party! I'll see you tonight, Kimi!" Tommy exclaimed.**

 **"You know that** _ **I**_ **will be there!" 12-year-old Susie Carmichael said to Kimi.**

 **Susie and Kimi were best friends.**

 **"I hope you'll have some leftover cake, Kimi." 12-year-old Angelica Pickles said.**

 **"Plenty, Angelica," Kimi answered. "just why do you ask?"**


	2. Kimi Hangs 11 Part 2

**Kimi Hangs 11 Part 2**

 **"Because," Angelica reasoned with Kimi. "some of us would like to take some cake home, like Tommy for instance."**

 **"I would like to take a piece to Dil who is still in bed with the flu, I think it might just cheer him up." Tommy explained to Kimi.**

 **"Sure thing, Tommy!" Kimi agreed.**

 **"You're the greatest, Kimi!" Tommy exclaimed.**

 **Tommy walked off, he was feeling pleased about going to Kimi's party.**

 **After Tommy left, Chuckie turned to face Kimi.**

 **"Here comes Z," Chuckie said. "I'd better leave you two alone."**

 **Chuckie went to his next class, he had geography with Mr. Beaker.**

 **Kimi handed an invitation to Z, "I hope you will make it." she said shyly.**

 **"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Z exclaimed.**

 **That afternoon while Kimi, Lil, and Susie were at soccer practice, Chuckie entered Kimi's bedroom to find Phil cleaning Kimi's bedroom for her.**

 **"What are you doing with Kimi's porcelain geisha?" Chuckie asked Phil.**

 **"Relax, Chuckie, I'm just cleaning it... oh no!" Phil exclaimed.**

 **The geisha slipped out of Phil's hands, landed on Kimi's bedroom floor, and smashed into a million tiny pieces.**

 **"Way to go, Phil! You're a real dead man, Kimi is going to be so upset!" Chuckie exclaimed.**


	3. Kimi Hangs 11 Part 3

**Kimi Hangs 11 Part 3**

 **"What did I do?" Phil asked Chuckie.**

 **"You wrecked Kimi's porcelain geisha!" Chuckie exclaimed.**

 **"I didn't mean to wreck it." Phil protested to Chuckie.**

 **"I know it was an accident," Chuckie told Phil, he was worried. "but what will Kimi say when she gets home from girls' soccer practice..."**

 **"I'm home from girls' soccer practice, Chuckie," Kimi called. "and I brought Lil with me."**

 **"Early." Chuckie sighed.**

 **"Oh man, oh man, oh man," 10-year-old Phil said beginning to panic. "Kimi is not going to be too happy with me, Chuck, what should I do?"**

 **"If I were in your shoes," Chuckie advised Phil. "I would tell Kimi the truth straight up."**

 **"I'll be right back, Lil," Phil and Chuckie heard Kimi saying. "I just have to go up to my bedroom to gab my geisha for us to paint for our art class homework."**

 **"Be quick, Kimi." Lil called.**

 **Now, Phil was really nervous.**

 **"Oh man," Phil shouted. "Kimi's coming."**

 **When she entered her bedroom, Kimi was shocked to find the shattered remains of her porcelain geisha on her floor.**

 **"What happened to the geisha that my father sent me from Japan for my ninth birthday?" Kimi asked, bursting into fits of sobs.**


	4. Phil In Deep Trouble

**Phil In Deep Trouble**

 **"I'm sorry Kimi, I broke it by accident when I was helping you out by cleaning your room, I tried to dust off your geisha but it slipped out of my hands! I had no idea it meant so much to you, I swear!" Phil exclaimed.**

 **"Phillip Richard Bill DeVille! For what you've done," Kimi exclaimed still feeling hurt. "I'm uninviting you to my party! Plus, I am not speaking to you forever!"**

 **"Please, Kimi, not forever." Chuckie said.**

 **"Okay," Kimi said. "for a week then."**

 **"Oh! Thank you, Kimi! Thank you! Thank you!" Phil exclaimed, running out of Kimi's bedroom.**

 **That evening at the Pickles' residence down the street, Angelica was getting ready for Kimi's birthday party.**

 **When all of a sudden, there came a knock on the front door.**

 **"Who is it?" Angelica asked.**

 **"It's Harold!" 12-year old Harold Frumpkin called.**

 **"And Susie." Susie said.**

 **"Hold on," Angelica said. "I'll open the door and let you in."**

 **Angelica then opened the front door and Harold and Susie walked into the living room.**

 **"Are you ready to go to Kimi's party?" Susie asked Angelica.**

 **"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Angelica answered Susie.**

 **Over at the Deville residence, Betty found that Phil's bedroom door was ajar.**

 **"Is everything okay, Philly?" Betty asked.**

 **"Yeah, Mom," Phil sighed. "everything's fine."**

 **"I thought you would be on your way to Kimi's party with your sister."**

 **"Kimi uninvited me to her party," Phil said to his mother with a sad sigh. "and she isn't speaking to me for an entire week."**

 **"Why is that?" Betty asked Phil.**

 **"Because I accidentally broke her geisha that her biological father sent her all the way from Japan for her ninth birthday." Phil sighed.**

 **Now Betty understood.**

 **"You know what you have to do right now, don't you?" Betty asked Phil.**

 **"I have to apologize to Kimi again for breaking her geisha," Phil answered. "though, how can I when she won't even speak to me this week?"**

 **"That is something that you will have to figure out on your own, Philly." Betty advised kindly.**


	5. Assistance From Chuckie

**Assistance From Chuckie**

 **At the Finster residence, Lil was dancing with Chuckie while Kimi danced with Z to a Sulky Boys song at Kimi's birthday party.**

 **Chuckie then heard tapping coming from one of the living room windows.**

 **"I'll be right back, Lil," Chuckie said. "I just need to see what's outside."**

 **"All right, Chuck." Lil said.**

 **Chuckie went outside to find Phil standing in his front yard.**

 **"Hi, Chuckie." Phil said.**

 **"Phil," Chuckie asked. "what are you doing here?"**

 **"I feel so bad for breaking Kimi's geisha, Chuck," Phil answered. "so tell me, does Kimi still like that Bill Simon and George Wallace television series about the Japanese detective who travels the world with his twelve children?"**

 **"The Amazing Li and the Li Clique? She sure does," Chuckie answered Phil. "why do you ask?"**

 **"I saw that Rising Sun Video had the complete series of The Amazing Li and the Li Clique on dvd the other day," Phil answered Chuckie. "so I thought I would buy it for her as a birthday present to make up for breaking her geisha."**

 **"But Rising Sun Video is closed now, Phil," Chuckie reasoned. "you can't buy the complete series of The Amazing Li and the Li Clique on dvd for Kimi today."**

 **"It won't be today," Phil added. "I'll be shopping for Kimi** _ **this weekend**_ **! Please don't blab about my plan, I want to surprise Kimi."**

 **"My lips are sealed, Phil." Chuckie said.**

 **"Oh, thank you, Chuck," Phil exclaimed. "you're the best!"**

 **Phil quickly raced back to his house in high spirits.**


	6. Phil Vs The Cold Shoulder Part 1

**Phil Vs The Cold Shoulder Part 1**

 **Chuckie went back inside his own house where the birthday party was still in full swing.**

 **Tommy was video taping Kimi dancing with Z, when he saw Chuckie returing from the front yard.**

 **"What's going on?" Lil asked Chuckie.**

 **"I had to talk to Phil outside." Chuckie answered Lil.**

 **What Chuckie told Lil was not out of earshot for Kimi.**

 **"Chuck," Kimi exclaimed. "I said that I wasn't going to speak to Phil for a week and I meant every word of it!"**

 **"Oh come on, Kimiko," Lil said, calling Kimi by her full first name. "please cut my brother some slack."**

 **"No, Lil," Kimi disagreed. "not until one week is up!"**

 **"Come on, Kimi," Chuckie said. "why not offer Phil some forgiveness?"**

 **"Keep it up, Chuck," Kimi said firmly. "there is plenty of ice to go around."**

 **"But, Kimi, you're not even being reasonable." Lil said.**

 **"But Phil** _ **ruined**_ **my geisha." Kimi told Lil.**

 **"Phil told me that he feels terrible for wrecking your geisha, Kimi." Lil said.**

 **Kimi looked at Lil, "He really said that?" she asked.**

 **"Yes," Lil said to Kimi. "he did, so would you please give him a second chance?"**

 **"You should really cut Phil some slack, Boot Girl, I mean, he is your bud... isn't he?" Z asked Kimi.**

 **"I'll think about it, Z." Kimi said, continuing to dance with him.**


	7. Phil Vs The Cold Shoulder Part 2

**Phil Vs The Cold Shoulder Part 2**

 **Tommy was still taping Kimi and Z, when Kira came into the living room.**

 **"Come on, everyone," Kira called. "it's time for birthday cake... and then, it'll be time for** _ **Kimi**_ **-** _ **chan**_ **to open her presents."**

 **Tommy brought his video camera into the kitchen so he could tape Kimi blowing out the candles on her birthday cake.**

 **After everyone sang Happy Birthday to Kimi, she blew out her birthday candles.**

 **As a present from Z, Kimi got The Hip Haunter complete series on dvd.**

 **As a gift from Tommy and Dil, Kimi got the complete first season of You-Gotta-Go, the other seasons hadn't been even dubbed in the United States yet.**

 **As a gift from Lil, Kimi got a new pajama set.**

 **As a present from Chuckie, Kimi got the Mystery Mob complete series on dvd.**

 **As a gift from Angelica, Kimi got an Emica cd, a copy of the complete series of Julie and the Kittens and Julie and the Kittens: Intergalactic Adventures.**

 **As a gift from Susie, Kimi got a new sweater and a copy of the complete series of Skippy Hoo, What Should We Do? on dvd.**

 **Although, the best was still to come for Kimi.**

 **Because Phil still had his present to give to her, once he went to purchase it that is.**

 **Over at Stu and Didi Pickles' house just before turning in himself, Tommy stopped by Dil's bedroom.**

 **"Did you bring me a slice of leftover cake, T?" Dil asked.**

 **"Yeah I did, Dil," Tommy said. "and I even put two scoops of pistachio ice cream on the side, I know pistachio ice cream is your favorite."**

 **Tommy set the tray with Dil's dessert on it in front of him.**


	8. Phil Vs The Cold Shoulder Part 3

**Phil Vs The Cold Shoulder Part 3**

 **The next day at lunch in the Jim Junior High School cafeteria, Kimi sat with Z, Angelica, and Susie, away from Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil.**

 **"Is Kimi still giving me the freeze, Tommy?" Phil asked.**

 **Tommy looked at the table across from them where Kimi sat with Z, Angelica, and Susie just chatting away.**

 **"I'm afraid so, Phil." Tommy answered.**

 **"Well," Phil said to Tommy. "she won't be giving me the freeze for much longer."**

 **"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked Phil.**

 **"The birthday gift I'm buying for Kimi after school," Phil answered Tommy. "I hope she will forgive me when I present it to her."**

 **"Good luck." Tommy said to Phil.**


	9. Phil And Kimi Friends Again

**Phil And Kimi Friends Again**

 **"Luck should have nothing to do with this, Tommy." Phil said.**

 **After school let out for the day, Phil went home, grabbed some money from his savings, and took off for Rising Sun Video.**

 **While at Rising Sun Video, Phil not only purchased a dvd copy of The Amazing Li and the Li Clique for Kimi's birthday present from him but he also purchased a Milkyway chocolate bar for her as a peace offering.**

 **After paying for his purchases, Phil went straight to the Finster residence.**

 **Phil then knocked on the Finsters' door.**

 **Nobody answered.**

 _ **Hmmm**_ **, Phil thought.** _ **the Finsters must be at the Java Lava working**_ **.**

 **Phil hopped back on his bike and rode straight to the Java Lava Coffee House.**

 **Upon arrival at the coffee house, Phil got off of his bike and carried his purchases inside.**

 **"Hi there, Philly," Betty said. "what can I get for you?"**

 **"Nothing right now, Mom," Phil answered. "I just need to talk to Kimi."**

 **"I do** _ **not**_ **want to speak to you!" Kimi said to Phil, turning the blender on.**

 **Phil handed Kimi his bag of tricks, "Just open it, I'm sorrow for not wrapping it." he said to her.**

 **Kimi reached into the bag, "Oh my gosh! A Milkyway! And a copy of the complete series of the Amazing Li and the Li Clique! Thank you, Phil!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Does this mean that you finally forgive me for breaking your geisha?" Phil asked Kimi.**

 **"Yes," Kimi answered Phil. "and it also means I'm speaking to you because we're friends again."**

 **"I'm glad, Kimi." Phil sighed with relief.**


	10. News In The Mail

**News In The Mail**

 **Tommy entered the Java Lava to find Kimi and Phil hugging things out.**

 **"So, guessing by the length of this hug," Tommy observed. "I would say Kimi's forgiven you then, Phil?"**

 **"You can say that again, T!" Phil exclaimed in agreement.**

 **"Phil and I are friends again!" Kimi said to Tommy.**

 **The next morning just before he opened the Java Lava, Charles went out into his front yard to check his mailbox.**

 **When he checked the mailbox, Charles mostly found bills.**

 **Until at last, he came across a very mysterious letter, the golden envelope was addressed to his house.**

 _ **Hmmm**_ **, Charles thought.** _ **I wonder what this is**_ **.**

 **Charles took the unknown letter into his house where Kira, Chuckie, and Kimi were still fast asleep in bed.**


	11. The Cryptic Letter Part 1

**The Cryptic Letter Part 1**

 **A few minutes later, Kira, Chuckie, and Kimi joined Charles at the kitchen table for breakfast.**

 **"What came in the mail, Sweetheart?" Kira asked Charles.**

 **"Mostly bills, Kira." Charles answered.**

 **"No, Dad," Chuckie said. "Mom was talking about that yellow-gold envelope."**

 **Charles picked up the envelope that Chuckie was referring to.**

 **"Oh! You meant this envelope, Chuck," Charles said, pretending to be forgetful. "let's read it while we're all together."**

 **"Good idea, Darling." Kira said to Charles.**

 **Charles tore open the letter and he began to read it to his family.**


	12. The Cryptic Letter Part 2

**The Cryptic Letter Part 2**

 **Charles:** _ **Dear Charles**_ **,**

 _ **You may not remember me**_ **,** _ **but I am Miranda**_ **,** _ **your late wife**_ **,** _ **Melinda**_ **'** _ **s older sister**_ **.**

 _ **Just like you**_ **,** _ **I too have remarried**_ **.**

 _ **I have married the famous billionaire**_ **,** _ **Roland Enchancia and have adopted his twin children**_ **,** _ **Amber and James**_ **.**

 _ **Roland has legally adopted my own daughter**_ **,** _ **Sofia**_ **,** _ **the way you had legally adopted Kimiko**_ **,** _ **and Kira had legally adopted my nephew**_ **,** _ **Chuckie**_ **.**

 _ **Roland is expanding his billionaire electronics corporation to California**_ **,** _ **so Sofia and I will be returning to California when we move into the new mansion with Roland**_ **,** _ **Amber**_ **,** _ **James**_ **,** _ **and their entire staff of servants**_ **.**

 _ **I am sure that the children would love to get to know their new cousins and their new cousins**_ **'** _ **friends**_ **.**

 _ **We will be arriving in California from Massachusetts in three months**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Miranda Enchancia**_ **.**

 **"Miranda Enchancia," Kimi asked. "is she my new aunt now too, Dad?"**

 **"I guess she is, Kimi." Charles said.**

 **"Yes! Best belated birthday present ever," Kimi exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell everyone else at the Java Lava today!"**

 **Kimi and Chuckie quickly raced off to their bedrooms to dress for the day.**


	13. The Cryptic Letter Part 3

**The Cryptic Letter Part 3**

 **At the Java Lava that very same day, Chuckie and Kimi were practicing making their famous Finster Finster Shake.**

 **When Phil and Lil, Tommy and Dil, and Susie entered the coffee shop.**

 **Chuckie started up the blender as the others came up to the counter.**

 **"Wow, Kimi," Tommy observed, he had to shout over the noise of the blender. "you and Chuck are getting pretty good at making your famous Finster Finster Shake!"**

 **"What?" Kimi asked.**

 **"I said," Tommy shouted over the noise of the blender. "you and Chuck are getting pretty good at making your famous Finster Finster Shake!"**

 **"Thanks, Tommy!" Kimi shouted back over the noise of the blender.**

 **Chuckie stopped the blender.**

 **"What a relief!" Susie exclaimed.**

 **"Guess what we got in the mail this morning." Chuckie said, pouring the finished Finster Finster Shake into a cup while Kimi helped him get ready to make another batch.**

 **"What?" Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Tommy all asked.**

 **"We got a letter from an aunt I didn't even know I had." Kimi answered, handing some more fruit off to Chuckie who put it in the blender.**


	14. More About Chuckie's Aunt

**More About Chuckie's Aunt**

 **"So, Chuck," Tommy asked. "what's your aunt's name and what is she like?"**

 **"I'm about to turn this blender on again, Tommy," Chuckie said. "so, I'll tell you guys about her after I finish this next batch of Finster Finster Shakes."**

 **"That sounds like a fair deal to me." Tommy said to Chuckie.**

 **Chuckie put the lid back on the blender and turned the blender on again.**

 **Nicole Boscarelli entered the Java Lava to find Chuckie and Kimi hard at work.**

 **"Hi, Chuckie." Nicole said.**

 **"Hi, Nicole," Chuckie said over the noise of the blender. "one pineapple, cocomut, orange, and banana smoothie coming right up."**

 **Nicole looked at what was being made in the blender as Chuckie turned it off.**

 **"Actually, Chuckie, I think I'm going to try what you just blended together," Nicole answered. "just what do you call that?"**

 **"Well, Nicole," Kimi answered. "we call that the Finster Finster Shake."**

 **"That sounds good," Nicole said. "I'll try one!"**

 **"One Finster Finster Shake coming right up." Chuckie said.**

 **As he poured Nicole's shake into a cup and Nicole paid for it, Chuckie heard Dil's question for Kimi.**

 **"So, Kimi," Dil asked. "what's your aunt's name and what is she like?"**

 **"She is actually** _ **my**_ **aunt, Dil." Chuckie clarified.**

 **"Oh." Dil said.**

 **"Her name is Miranda, she is my birth mother's sister, she and my uncle, Birk got married when I was a year old, then when I turned 4-years-old, they had a baby girl, when I was 7-years-old, Aunt Miranda was going through a separation with Birk, so she dropped my at the time 3-year-old cousin, Sofia off at my house to play with me while they went to sign some divorce papers, Birk then moved to Washington State while Aunt Miranda and Cousin Sofia moved from here to Massachusetts, now, they are moving back here with my new uncle, Roland, and new twin cousins, Amber and James."**

 **"I can't wait to meet Sofia!" Tommy exclaimed.**

 **"Me neither, Tommy," Susie agreed. "Sofia sounds like a wonderful kid."**


	15. Chuckie's Letter To Sofia

**Chuckie's Letter To Sofia**

 **"She is a nice kid, Susie," Chuckie said. "in fact, I'm going to write a nice letter to her tonight."**

 **"You go, Chuck!" Tommy cheered.**

 **That night after supper, Chuckie finished his letter to Sofia, Chuckie decided to hit the sack.**

 **Since Charles and Kira decided to not open the Java Lava the next day because it was Sunday, Chuckie stopped by his mailbox to mail the letter he had written to his cousin.**

 **Kimi raced up behind Chuckie.**

 **"Catch you later at dinner, Chuckie," Kimi said. "I'm meeting with Lil, Phil, and Z at the arcade!"**

 **"Have a good time, Kimi." Chuckie said.**


	16. Sofia's Excitement

**Sofia's Excitement**

 **A few days later in Massachusetts after receiving her letter from Chuckie, Sofia was in the lab helping Gwen Baker, one of her new father's staff with putting her gear away.**

 **"Thanks for helping me out, Sofia." Gwen said.**

 **"No problem, Gwen, I cannot wait to see my big cousin, Chuck again!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Roland came downstairs into Gwen's lab.**

 **"Sofia," Roland called. "Sofia!"**

 **"Down here, Dad!" Sofia called.**

 **"You should be in bed," Roland scolded his youngest daughter and child. "you do have school tomorrow."**

 **"I know, Dad," Sofia said. "I just can't wait till James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and I get to go to Jim Junior High with Chuck in three months!"**


End file.
